


1001 to the rescue

by qunnyv19



Series: gratitude. [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cat, Dog - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Genderbending, House - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Buku jurnal tersembunyi milik Pete. — Pete/Ryan;fanfiction for red.
Relationships: Ryan Ross & Pete Wentz, Ryan Ross/Pete Wentz
Series: gratitude. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898158
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1001 to the rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Pete Wentz (Fall Out Boy) & Ryan Ross (Panic! at the Disco) are on their own. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
> Characters:  
> Pete Wentz & Ryan Ross  
> —specially written for red.

.

.

“Kenapa berisik sekali sih?” gerutu Ryan ketika melirik anjing yang menggonggong terus-terusan di sebelah rumah mereka. Usut punya usut, sang pemilik sudah tidak pulang selama dua hari. Anjing tersebut kelaparan tapi tidak bisa keluar rumah.

“Karena dia lapar, sayang.”

Pete, sedang menenteng mangkuk sereal, berdiri di sebelah Ryan. “Jangan marah-marah. Masih pagi.”

“Kepalaku sakit mendengar anjing itu.”

“Sebentar lagi keluarga Johnson juga pulang,” sahut Pete, kemudian dengan santai berbalik dan menyantap serealnya. Ryan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Sebelum ia sempat berbalik, ia melihat seekor anak kucing melintas dan berdiri di depan pagar si anjing dengan cukup lama.

Ryan ikut-ikutan menatap hal itu.

Ryan menatap kucing, kucing menatap anjing, anjing menatap kucing.

Sepasang bola mata kucing itu begitu besar dan gemas.

Anjing itu berhenti menggonggong.

“Begitu saja?”

Ryan menatap pemandangan itu tak percaya. Bukannya anjing dan kucing adalah musuh bebuyutan sepanjang sejarah?

“Mau?”

Ryan menoleh, mendapati Pete dengan kotak es krim dari kulkas. Ryan mengangguk dan membuka mulut; ia bisa merasakan dinginnya es krim meleleh di mulut.

“Mm.”

Ryan menatap Pete dengan lama.

Pete menatap Ryan balik dengan sepasang mata yang dibesar-besarkan; inosen seperti anak kecil, dengan sesuap lagi es krim yang berada di tangan kanannya.

“Mau?”

Ryan melirik kucing dan anjing yang berada di sebelah rumah mereka. Rumah kosong itu menggema dalam pikiran Ryan. Kini ia memiliki gambaran yang lebih besar: anjing, kucing, dan satu rumah yang sama.

“Oke. Kau kucingnya, aku anjingnya.”

Pete menelengkan kepalanya. “Apa?”

Ryan mengambil sendok es krim Pete kemudian menyuapkannya sendiri ke dalam mulut.

“Kalau dipikir-pikir, aku sering mendumel sendiri dan kau membawakan sesuatu, entah apa, kemudian aku diam.”

Pete mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah datar.

“Kau menenangkan aku dengan mudah.”

Pete mengangguk-angguk lagi.

“Jadi, seperti perumpamaannya, kau kucingnya dan aku anjingnya. Padahal jelas-jelas aku lebih suka kucing, dan ini sama sekali tidak relevan.”

Pete tertawa kecil. “Nih, buatmu saja.”

Ryan memegangi sekotak es krim itu, dan setelahnya, Pete berbalik badan kemudian pergi.

Ryan tidak tahu kalau di laci terdalam Pete, terdapat buku jurnal dengan judul “ ** _1001 cara menenangkan Ryan ketika sedang marah, bete, kesal, kecewa, dan sedih_**.” []

.

.

.


End file.
